


My favorite person

by flypariah95



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bad English, M/M, Mention of sex, No Beta, No power AU, One Shot, Slice of Life, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95
Summary: Eddie Loves Carlton and Carlton Loves Eddie and they understand each other
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Carlton Drake
Kudos: 8





	My favorite person

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, I hope you are all well and healthy, I decided to write this at two in the morning in my country, and I hope you like it, as always I apologize for my spelling errors and see you soon XD

Eddie and Carlton were in the park, it was night and they had missed the bus, because Eddie could not find a book for his report of the milky way and in the end Carlton found it in the horror stories section. The two boys were walking home, a long walk of an hour and a half, they were both hungry, and thirsty but at least Eddie finished his report

"That happens when you go to a public school" Carlton said in a passive aggressive tone, the boy genius could be very cruel without the need to raise his voice.

"You have no heart" said Eddie "And you are an idiot"

"I don't need it anyway, you don't go anywhere having a heart" Carlton's eyes were challenging, always ready to fight.

"You're a very bad baby deer" Eddie said as he smiled, he knew Carlton hate being called Deer.

Carlton stopped, he hated when nobody take him seriously "You know what? Fuck you" Carlton started walking in another direction, Eddie stopped and started to follow Carlton. "Do not follow me!" Carlton yelled very Angry.

"I follow you because you are my boyfriend and an idiot!" Yelled Eddie.

Carton continued on his way as Eddie walked behind him, luckily Eddie's father found them on the road and took them home.

The next day...

"See you at your house at seven" Carlton told Eddie.

Eddie was out of school with his group of friends Dan, Maria and Anne, they didn't like Carlton and Carlton didn't like them. "I'll go out with my friends" Eddie answered.

"At seven, I'm telling you, not asking you" Carlton replied as he got into his car again, without saying goodbye to Eddie or his friends.

Eddie rolled his eyes, sighed.

"You're in a toxic relationship" Said Anne "He is a manipulator"

"Yes Eddie. why are you with him?" Dan asked as he smiled "Is he paying you to be his boyfriend?"

"We better go eat at once" Eddie answered, he has to be early in his home.

Weeks Later

"Fuck! I hate you! You are so evil! And your friends are like you” Eddie yelled. he was very Angry.

"Go to hell!" yelled Carlton.

Eddie was upset that his fifteen years old boyfriend had been accepted into the MIT and was leaving in a week and no one said a word to him. Carlton, Isaac, Dora and Roland were celebrating at a fancy restaurant in town when Eddie showed up very upset, Eddie didn't like Carlton's friends and Carlton's friends didn't like Eddie

"I'm breaking up with you!" Eddie yelled in the restaurant, luckily there were not many people, but those who were present were surprised by the two young people yelling at each other "You are free!"

"I don't care! Thank you!" Carlton yelled, as he returned to his table to finish his plate.

Isaac, Dora, and Roland ordered a bottle of cider to celebrate for Carlton, and the night ran its course.

A week later.

Eddie was calmer but in his face you could see the bitterness and pain of seeing Carlton leave, Dan was ready to introduce him to his cousinsbut Eddie and Carlton returned to their relationship again.

During the holidays

Eddie was lying on his bed, Carlton was on him, the two boys were kissing slowly and passionately. Eddie felt his cock get hard, Carlton was rubbing against Eddie's bulge.

Eddie's face was red and his breathing was hot, Carlton had his eyes closed, moaning as he took off his shirt.

"Are we coming back?" Eddie asked with difficulty.

Carlton opened his eyes "why? We never broke up"

Eddie smiled. Carlton took off Eddie's shirt and began to kiss him on the chest, giving him small wet kisses and caressed him.

That night Eddie didn't show up to play video games with his friends.

Many years later…

"Toxic Bambi!" yelled Eddie.

"What did you call me?!" Carlton shouted very indignant.

"I said ... Toxic Bambi!"

Carlton took the vase that was on the table and threw it at Eddie, who quickly dodged it.

Carlton walked to the exit door but Eddie quickly stopped him, and pinned him to the wall, Eddie placed his arms on either side of Carlton so that the astrophysicist could not leave, they were both agitated, breathing fast and sweating.

A few minutes ago Eddie was interviewing Carlton, he asked him about his company, his vision of the future, and other things, but when they started talking about Carlton 's personal life, ex-partners and others, things got out of hand.

"You haven't changed baby deer" Eddie said quietly, ready to attack his ex boyfriend's lips "I like it when you get mad"

"Go to hell Brock," Carlton whispered.

Eddie smiled, quickly both began to kiss in a passionate and aggressive way, with the need to make up for lost years. Eddie tried to dominate Carlton, he stuck his tongue in the mouth of his little deer. Carlton crossed his arms around Eddie's neck, then crossed his legs around Eddie's waist and he led him to his room.

Next Day 

"How did the interview with Drake go?" asked Eddie's boss.

Both men were in Eddie's office, while he finished editing his interview on his laptop "Well, he came to my apartment, he got difficult but we finished well" Eddie finished typing "And that's it"

Eddie stretched out in his chair, and then drank some coffee.

"I hope you asked the right questions, I don't want Drake's lawyers in my office" Eddie's boss said while reviewing the interview, for him the questions were there but he needed Drake to like it. "I guess I'll know when it's published."

"Everything is fine, I guess I have the day off?" Eddie put on his best doggy eyes, he had to go back to his apartment.

"Brock ... I need you on the streets" begged Eddie's boss.

"I have to go home soon, it's a matter of life and death"

"What? do you live with someone? I thought you were single" 

"Yes, and no, my toxic Bambi came home" Eddie put on his jacket, took the keys to his motorcycle, Carlton would wake up soon and wanted to take him to breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> The End


End file.
